The Ride of Your Life Bella's Birthday Outtake
by Forever-Liz
Summary: An Outtake written for Nina's Birthday. NOT A NEW CHAPTER! BONUS material! Rated M for lemon and language...


**A/N: ** I wrote this drabble outtake for Nina's (**Ninapolitan**) actual birthday. I thought in honor of my own I'd share it with you, my fucktastic readers! I was going to hold on to it and work it into a future chapter, and I may still do that in some form, but I wanted to share it as is. It was inspired by the song "Birthday Sex" by Jeremih. The song adds to the read, but isn't necessary. I hope you enjoy my birthday present from me to you!

_**Forever, Liz**_

Birthday Sex

By: Forever, Liz

**BPOV**

We were on the back of his chopper, flying down A1A, the ocean just feet from the edge of the road. I had no idea where he was taking us, all I knew was what I'd been told: Wear comfortable clothes, bring a bathing suit, and an overnight bag.

I was a little surprised when we pulled into his condo complex. What was the point of driving the seven minutes to his place when we were just at mine? I didn't dwell on it for too long. Edward pulled into the parking garage and slid into his parking space. He took my back pack from me and slung it over his shoulder, wrapping his free arm around my waist and pulling me to him, "Happy Birthday, baby. I'm sorry I couldn't take you off somewhere to celebrate, but I promise we'll be going places tonight." He winked and kissed me sweetly. That was the first of countless kisses I'd receive tonight.

We made our way up to his condo. He had a simple but delicious lunch prepared, and we ate out on the balcony; the ocean breeze and waves were the perfect background for our meal.

Afterwards, I was instructed to change into my suit and we went to walk along the sand and play in the water. We splashed and swam in the breaking waves then made our way to lie in the sand to let the sun warm and dry our skin. I loved looking at him, his skin colored both from the hours he'd spent riding his bike without a shirt, and also from the ink that marked it.

"You ready to head back up?" He asked, knowing full well that I was. We quickly rinsed off under the shower at the pool area, his hands chastely smoothing the sand from my skin as the water washed it away. He handed me a towel after I had returned the favor, and we dried off as we walked back towards his condo.

We stepped onto the elevator with a few other couples and their children. Edward's arms circled from behind me and he leaned close to whisper so that only I could hear; his voice was thick and breathy, "Babe, that concludes the family friendly portion of your birthday celebration. We won't be seeing anyone else for many, many hours. I'm a little disappointed that we weren't able to start our party in here, in the elevator, like I'd planned. But I assure you that the rest of my plans will all go exactly as I intended." I grinned at the thought of the "plans" he had in mind.

_Plans? He had _plans_? _

_Oh, God, please tell me that my birthday gift from YOU will be that you'll allow time and space to shift and there will be more than the usually allotted twenty-four hours to this day. Please. Amen._

As soon as we'd walked through the door he had my back pressed gently against its cool wood, kissing me sweetly, but thoroughly. Our kisses became more urgent as we made our way to his bedroom.

"Bella," his fingers were tugging at the strings on my bikini, releasing their ties allowing the tiny scraps of Lycra to fall to the floor, "I fully intend to spend the remainder of today and all of tonight celebrating _you_."

My hands were busy tugging his board shorts down over his hips as he guided me back into his room and down onto the edge of the bed. I eyed his naked form hungrily. He recognized the look of desire as I licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come. Edward kissed me again, running his tongue along my lips. "I didn't bother getting a cake because I can't think of anything sweeter than you on my tongue. Besides," he smiled against my kisses, "I doubt we're going to have much time for cake. Not tonight at least."

I was a tiny bit disappointed; cake was my favorite part of birthdays. Honestly, it was the _only_ thing I liked about them, but the things Edward was doing to my body were quickly changing my opinion.

He pressed me back to lie on the bed as he climbed to hover over me. His lips roamed and explored the plains and swells of my body, kissing and caressing every inch of my skin. He paid special attention to the areas where he knew I loved feeling him this way - the spot just beneath my ear, the curve where my neck met my shoulder, that dip in the back of my knee, the insides of my ankles; each new area eliciting moans of pleasure from us both. My hands tangled in his hair tugging in response to the sensation of his mouth and hands on me, pushing and guiding him to where I needed him next. Every now and again his lips would whisper a, "God, I love this part of your body, it's my favorite," or "Nope, I was wrong,_ this_ is definitely my favorite part of your body." I couldn't help but giggle at how each body part was his new favorite as he moved over me.

He kissed my hips, his hands rubbing and stroking their curves, and my legs shifted instinctively, desperate to feel him touch me. The kisses continued across my pelvis while his hands slid down my thighs, gently opening them up to him further. His lips followed the path of his hand down my inner thigh, his other hand having found the warmth between. I gasped as his fingers slid along my folds and slipped inside me. His tongue was quick to follow, and I cried out in relief at finally feeling him this way. "Happy fucking birthday, baby." His mouth and hands played me like an instrument, knowing all the right notes to play as he brought me to climax.

We did indeed spend the rest of the day and night touching, pleasuring, and celebrating each other. Edward made good on his promise to "take me places" without ever leaving. He took me on the table, on the balcony wrapped in the cloak of darkness, under the falls of the water in the shower, yet each journey had the same destination: bliss.

I awoke tired and a bit stiff from our birthday travels to the delicious smell of pancakes. I stretched my exhausted muscles, relishing the memories from earlier. Edward entered the room with a tray overflowing with an array of breakfast food. In the center was the biggest stack of pancakes I had ever seen with a single lit candle poking up from the top.

"Morning, birthday girl. How did you sleep?" He set the tray across my lap and climbed onto the bed next to me.

"It was wonderful. You were next to me; I always have a wonderful night when you're curled against me. What's this? I thought you said that there wasn't any time for birthday cake?" I motioned to the obscenely large stack of flapjacks.

"This? Oh, well it's your birthday _pan_-cake, and I only said that there wasn't time for it last night. There's plenty of time for cake _today_." He waggled his eyebrows at me playfully.

"But it's not my birthday anymore, silly. It's over."

Edward eyed me carefully, questioningly.

"Hadn't you heard, sweet birthday girl? Your birthday has been extended. We have another fourteen or so hours to celebrate, and it's a good thing too because I have a lot more places I've planned to take you. Now, make a wish and blow out your candle. You're going to need to eat in order to keep up with me."

I was momentarily shocked that he somehow knew of my silent plea to the heavens hours earlier, but recovered quickly.

"Oh, but Edward, my birthday wish has already come true."


End file.
